Malfoy?
by TheQuillowTree
Summary: Hermione has always been observant. She knows something is up with Draco Malfoy. So she writes a letter, a letter that could change his life. One-shot unless I'm told to continue. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Wrote this on the bus. Does JK Rowling still need to take the bus? NO. I am not JK Rowling. I do not own her characters or story.

Malfoy?

I'm not Going to ask how the Slytherin Prince is. Without even looking across the great hall I can tell Pansy is drooling all over your pants. You are sick. You sit there on your throne of prejudice, old blood, and birth rights, and watch the movement of society seemingly bored. But I know different Malfoy.

I am observant. A junior in the study of human psychology, I like to think. I can tell without looking across the great hall that although your features are contorted in that sneer your subjects know so well, I know exactly what's going on in your head. I can read you like one of my goddamn books Malfoy!

The white-gray swirls that enter you silvery orbs when Crabbe lands a particularly hard punch on a first year, or the way you slouch when you think no one's watching, letting the weight of the fucked up world your old blood left you fall on your shoulders. After all you have done, all you have been through to get to this point, you want out. Yes it took six years, yes you accepted your grand role with gusto at the start, but now the great Draco Malfoy wants out. I should spit in your face Draco. But contrary to Harry and Ron, I am quite the opportunist.

What's this? Only a faze you say? Only a flicker of remorse you say?

I saw it Draco, it's a blazing fire.

I can offer help. I AM offering help. We can save you Draco, and you would be a great asset to our side.

Ask yourself Draco, whose blood do you want staining your platinum blonde hair?

-Grange


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I wish I owned everything assosiated with Harry Potter. Alas, I don't. Ye hear? I OWN NOTHING!

Authors Note:You are too kind! Really! *Bows* Well after all that praise for my last little one shot I figured you guys deserved a second chapter. I've actually had this written for awhile, I just never got around to posting it. Thanks for the reviews!

Azkaban Cell 674-Draco Malfoy

Granger,

The letter I received from Gryffindor tower during sixth year was left unanswered,but nevertheless ingrained into my brain. I sort of left you hanging didn't I? My apologies. The rivers of blood now running dry on both sides of the war, I feel you have earned a response.

Your had seen a spark, eh? A blazing fire?

I should have known the moment I received your proposition that even if what you saw wasn't there, something was. I should have known that someone else would see it. I was weak. Voldemort searched my mind at the next meeting and found my doubts, and your offer. I should have been killed on sight, but The Dark Lord so loved theatrics. I was dealt with over the next year in a manner that would make even what you have been through pale in comparison.

But I deserved it, I doubted the man whom my service had been pledged to, and I let it show. You never received a response because I was far to busy trying not to die. It would have been improper to die, leaving your letter unanswered.

So now you are my one letter Granger, my last message to the outside world for god knows how long, and I want you to know that I did try. In the days that followed you letter I tried to wash my hands but BLOOD STAINS. You tried to tell me that didn't you? Great! I was the great Hermione Granger's redemption project WASN'T I?

I knew that, even was I was imprisoned in the bowles of the Dark Lords Headquarters, but I didn't mind. Why? Because as much as you hate me, and don't try and deny that you do, it seemed as though my position in this war bothered you, that on some level you cared. I had never felt like someone CARED. Oh sure, they had all wanted me to slip up, all wanted me to die like my father, but in the end it didn't really MATTER if I died or lived. Maybe I'm delusional, maybe that when I crawled out of that hellhole and made a beeline for you I was completely mistaken. And maybe my assumption that you will feel relieved recieving this is wrong too, but I wanted to thank you for writing that letter and taking me into your home when no one else would even consider it. Thank you for including me in your plans. Thank you for NEEDING me to assist you in the defeat of Tom Riddle. Thank you for trusting me, however foolish it might have been, when we needed to come up with that final curse. I'm sorry that your home was invaded when they took me Hermione, I'm sorry that all your caring doesn't matter in the end because neither of us got what they really needed anyway.

I hate to say farewell in such a manner but, perhaps this is for the best.

Thank you darling.

Draco


End file.
